


Взвод

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Clone Sex, Clone Wars, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: Написано по заявке:  Star Wars - Clone Wars. Клон | клон. Армейские будни. "Доверься мне, брат" на Хот-фест: http://www.diary.ru/~coldfest/p86464346.htmНаписано 23 ноября 2009 года.





	

Сначала Найнер смотрит. За одинаковыми шлемами с "т"-образными визорами скрываются одинаковые лица, и он называет их братьями, несмотря на то, что его братья – настоящие братья - остались на залитой кровью и ихором земле Джеонозиса. Собранный из уцелевших клонов взвод называют Омегой (не Прудии, не Терок, не Тета, даже не… тут обычно он останавливается, потому что, несмотря на все прошедшее с Джеонозиса время, ему хочется выть, когда он вспоминает свой первый взвод) и отправляют на Килуру. На Килуре он привыкает к Фаю, учится обламывать упрямца Атина, делает морду мандалорским кирпичом и пытается не показывать, как он переживает за всех своих парней и еще за ту джедайку по имени Этань Тар-Мукан ("Так и язву недолго заработать, о наш бесстрашный командир", - подкалывает его Фай, и Найнер, не снисходя до прямого ответа, показывает ему кулак) и смотрит на Дармана. Дарман почти всегда замечает, когда взгляд Найнера задерживается на нем дольше нескольких секунд, пытается выгнуть брови и смотреть в ответ, но почти всегда первым отводит глаза. Найнер считает, что Дар отличается, потому что он дольше, чем весь остальной его взвод, пробыл рядом с джедайкой и аборигенами. Они никогда не говорят об этом, Атин не кривит губы в ухмылке, и даже Фай на удивление держит язык за зубами, и если Дарману неприятны такие взгляды его командира, то он держит свое мнение при себе, а Найнеру… а Найнеру пока что все равно, и поэтому он смотрит.

Потом Найнер дотрагивается. Теперь они семья - алит, как говорят на мифическом Мандалоре, и поэтому он хлопает по спине Атина после очередной его социопатической выходки, дает в глаз Фаю, а затем, когда тот поднимается с пола, крепко и отчаянно хватает его за плечи и шипит: "Никогда, сукин ты сын, никогда больше ты не прыгнешь на бомбу без моего приказа, понял ты меня?", а Фай пытается улыбнуться в ответ (что нелегко, когда у тебя сводит половину лица от хука, которому позавидовал бы и Кэл Скирата, но он все равно улыбается, потому что его сержант предпочтет скорее сдохнуть сам, чем увидеть раненым кого-то из своих парней, и это чувство семьи – алит – каким-то образом ослабляет привкус горечи, оставшейся с Джеонозиса) и ехидно напоминает: "Язва, командир, помни о язве". Найнер взъерошивает ему волосы и отвечает: "У меня уже есть во взводе язва, второй у меня не будет", а затем замечает улыбку Дармана. В этот раз Дарман не отводит взгляда, и поэтому Найнер отпускает Фая и прислоняется к стенке рядом с Даром, так, что их плечи соприкасаются.

"Фай сегодня герой", - тихо говорит Дарман.

"Из-за этого героя я слягу с инфарктом," – притворно ворчит Найнер, а когда Дар усмехается на это, кладет руку на его запястье, не закрытое тканью форменного комбинезона. Дарман застывает на мгновение, но не пытается отодвинуться, и поэтому, выждав минуту, Найнер осторожно проводит пальцем по теплой коже, запоминая текстуру, и биение пульса, и то, как рядом с его ухом Дарман шумно втягивает в себя воздух.

После этого все начинает меняться. Они меняют DC-15 на DC-17, стандартный доспех на матово-чёрный Катарн ("Да трахать мой лысый череп! – некуртуазно выражается Фай, - "Они что, специально выдали нам черные доспехи, чтобы отправить нас на планету, которая вся покрыта снегом?" В кои-то веки Найнер с ним полностью согласен, даже, пожалуй, в той части, которая касается черепа, и он обкусывает губы до крови, представляя себе, что может пойти не так в их как бы скрытной миссии на Фест. "Можешь перекрасить свой доспех обратно в белый. Я тебе для этого даже отдам свою старую зубную щетку" – вступает в разговор Дарман, и Атин с готовностью подхватывает: "А давай мы ему на спине перекрестие нарисуем? Красным? И подпишем - болтоголовым стрелять сюда." "Да сейчас!" – взвивается Фай, Дарман с Атином начинают ржать, и Найнер не выдерживает: "Р-р-разговорчики в строю! Еще слово о цвете доспехов и отправитесь полировать полы в казарме. Новыми зубными щетками!" Атин с Фаем немедленно затыкаются, а Дарман подходит к нему и, обхватив его за талию руками, впервые кладет подбородок ему на плечо: "Все будет хорошо, сержант, вот увидишь." Найнер улыбается в ответ и успевает боковым зрением заметить, как Атин картинно закатывает глаза), окончательно обосновываются на Корусканте и принимаются работать вместе с нулевыми коммандос, сыновьями  Кэла Скираты.

Найнер замечает, как другие клоны приспосабливаются к жизни среди войны и других, не таких, как они, живых существ; видит, но старательно игнорирует другие пары среди своих братьев, и по-прежнему молчит о том, что происходит между ним и Дарманом, хотя он и сам уже толком не знает, что именно между ними происходит. Иногда Дарман позволяет себя обнять, чаще нет, еще реже он сам инициирует контакт, и Найнер выучивается запоминать каждое его прикосновение и не требовать большего. И совсем-совсем редко, после отбоя, когда в их крохотном отсеке (они коммандос, а, значит, имеют право на сомнительную привилегию спать в тесной и крохотной, как шкаф, комнате, а не в общей казарме) гаснет свет, Дарман ложится рядом с ним, устраивая голову на его груди и переплетая его пальцы со своими, и они шепчутся несколько часов подряд о всякой ерунде и о планах на следующую миссию, до тех пор, пока раздраженный Атин не выдерживает и не рявкает в темноте: "Да заткнитесь вы уже!" и с соседней койки не раздается смешок Фая. Тогда они замолкают на несколько минут, а потом Найнер наклоняет голову и находит губы Дара, и они тихо целуются, и Дарман гладит его грудь, и он старается не издавать ни звука, когда тот задевает соски. В конце-концов Дарман выскальзывает из-под его одеяла и уходит на свою кровать, а он еще полночи ворочается, пытаясь справиться с эрекцией. На утро Атин мрачнее обыкновенного, Фай даже уже не пробует скрывать ухмылку, когда смотрит на кого-то из них, а Дарман покусывает слегка припухшие губы, и Найнеру больше всего на свете хочется прижать его к стенке и зацеловать до бессознательного состояния.

Потом Скирата, Кэл-буир, отец Кэл, выбирает их для отлова сепаратистских террористов, и они объединяются с Дельтой. Найнер разговаривает с Мирилом, качает головой на совместные выходки Фая и Скорча ("Что, в каждом взводе коммандос есть свой клоун?" – едко спрашивает Атин, и Найнер едва успевает встать между ним и разъяренным Севом. Найнер недобро глядит на Сева и хмыкает понимающе, а затем тихо говорит, что прежде чем набить морду кому-то из его ребят, сначала надо справиться с ним, и Сев достаточно безбашен, чтобы полезть в драку, но его останавливает рука Босса на плече, и какое-то время Найнер с Боссом меряются взглядами, одинаково уверенные в том, что разбираться с проблемами парней из их взводов должны именно они, но не успевший начаться поединок двух альф заканчивает появление Скираты и Уалона Вау. Скирата позже дает Найнеру по шее, а Вау презрительно осведомляется у Босса, почему тот не успел закончить разборки до его, Вау, появления. Найнер удивленно смотрит, как жесткий, несгибаемый Босс прячет взгляд и съеживается, пытаясь казаться как можно меньше, но потом вспоминает рассказы Атина о том, как именно их воспитывал Вау, и поэтому он покупает Боссу выпивку и заводит долгий рассказ про Килуру. К концу миссии они еще не друзья, но Найнер в любой момент готов пойти прикрывать взводу Дельта спину, и у него остается чувство, что Босс думает про Омегу примерно то же самое), давится дрянным пойлом в хаттской кантине, ловит террористов и смотрит, как Атин отчаянно и безнадежно влюбляется в синекожую тви-леку Ласиму.

А еще он смотрит, как джедайка по имени Этань Тар-Мукан краснеет от взглядов Дармана и как Дарман теряет все свое спокойствие в ее присутствии. Он знает, что как бы ему не хотелось, он не соперник Этань, а поэтому он старательно оставляет их наедине и пытается как можно меньше думать о том, что же ему дальше делать. Единственный, кто замечает его состояние – это Фай, и Найнер, не желая вносить разлад в отношения внутри взвода, проводит целый вечер, плетя неуклюжие нагромождения лжи о том, как он совсем не против того, что Дарман и Этань вроде как бы теперь вместе. В его груди поселяется незнакомое до сих пор чувство, и он тайком залазит в книжки Ласимы, надеясь если не найти там ответы, то хотя бы развеяться. Большая часть книг Ласимы оказывается сентиментальными романчиками, и через три истории его уже тошнит от томных девиц и загадочных, но благородных баунти-хантерах, в которых оные томные девицы влюбляются, но зато он идентифицирует то чувство, которое сдавливает его легкие, отдаваясь болью в сердце. Это чувство называется "ревность", и он находит, что лучшее от нее лекарство – это хорошая драка с террористами.

Они вычищают сепаратистскую сеть, и Кэлу Скирате и без того не обиженному влиянием на республиканскую армию, выдают карт-бланш на любые действия, которые будут направлены на благо Республики. Скирата отводит Найнера в сторону и заводит разговор о том, какое будущее он видит для своего взвода после войны. Найнер смотрит на него с подозрением, но честно отвечает, что будущее его ребят – рядом с их отцом. О том, что в этом будущем Дарман будет вместе с Этань, а, значит, места для самого Найнера там не остается, он предпочитает умолчать. Скирата кивает одобрительно и желает ему удачи. Найнер в ответ вскидывает руку в салюте и старается выгнать из своей головы все мысли, которые не относятся непосредственно к их новой миссии.

Три месяца спустя Найнер сидит в одном из зданий полуразрушенного космопорта на Гафтикаре и трясущимися руками пытается разобрать свою винтовку, стараясь не думать, не думать, не думать о том, что случилось с Фаем, и не просчитывать кратчайший курс от Гафтикара до Корусканта, и не молиться Силе и всем известным ему богам. Горечь Джеонозиса накатывает приступом тошноты, и он откладывает винтовку в сторону, и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он снова подвел свой взвод, и теперь жизнь Фая зависит от того, сможет ли неторопливый медицинский транспортник вовремя добраться до Корусканта. Он гонит от себя мысли о том, что клонов с тяжелыми ранениями накачивают обезболивающими и снимают с систем жизнеобеспечения, потому как Республика считает слишком расточительным заботиться о тех солдатах, которые не смогут вернуться в строй.

Он сержант, и у него есть обязательства перед выжившими, поэтому он заглядывает в глаза Атину, уговорами и лестью уламывает персонал коммутационного узла республиканского линкора, который забирает их с Гафтикара, предоставить голосвязь с Корускантом, дозванивается до Ласимы и почти пинками загоняет Атина общаться с его девушкой. Что делать с Дарманом он не представляет, а поэтому он заходит в отведенную им каюту, аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь и так и остается стоять рядом с ней. Дарман поднимает голову, даже не пытаясь скрыть слезы, а потом вскакивает с койки, в несколько быстрых шагов подходит к нему вплотную, а затем отчаянно обнимает его, цепляясь за ткань комбинезона так, будто это единственное, что держит его в этой жизни. Найнер роняет голову ему на плечо, и проводит пальцами по его волосам, то ли в ласке, то ли в утешении.

 - Не твоя вина, - шепчет Дарман ему в шею, дыхание влажно чувствуется на его коже. – Не твоя, не твоя, не твоя.

Пальцы Найнера сжимаются, захватывая часть волос в кулак, и это наверняка больно, но Дарман этого не замечает, поднимаясь поцелуями по его шее, и Найнер еще успевает подумать, что секс на адреналине недавней драки и темных эмоциях от ранения Фая и убийства Дарманом двух клонов – это самое худшее, что может с ними случиться, но затем язык Дармана оставляет мокрую дорожку на его челюсти, и это всё – он толкает Дара, переворачивая их так, чтобы тот был прижат к стене, дергает его за волосы, поднимая голову и обнажая шею, и целует его со всем отчаянием, которое он чувствует в данный момент. Пульс Дара заполошно бьется на кончике его языка, и он прикусывает кожу, получая в ответ стон, раздвигает бедром его ноги, стараясь прижаться еще теснее, еще отчаяннее, а затем отрывается от его шеи и целует его в губы, проникая языком в его рот, стараясь забыть события последних недель, стараясь утонуть во вкусе, и запахе, и тихих звуках, которые издает Дарман.

Затем у него включается модус сержанта, который сначала заботится о своих людях, и только потом о себе, и он отрывается от Дармана, несмотря на то, что тот протестующее бормочет что-то и пытается выгнуться так, чтобы продолжить поцелуй. "Шшшшш," – шепчет Найнер, и удерживает его лицо в ладонях. Дарман облизывает губы и весь самоконтроль Найнера уходит на то, чтобы не поцеловать его снова, он прижимается лбом к его лбу и ждет, пока Дарман не откроет глаза. Когда это происходит, он произносит: "Этань", - и ждет неминуемого взрыва.

Дарман сглатывает и повторяет вслед за ним: "Этань…" – затем на мгновение закрывает глаза, а когда открывает их вновь, Найнер видит в них убежденность и что-то, что подозрительно похоже на то, что чувствует он сам, и он закусывает губу в ожидании худшего. "Она – мой мир, Най," – шепчет Дарман, пытаясь сильнее прижать его к себе, - "А ты война. А я солдат, который никак не может понять, чего же ему надо от этой жизни. Она – то, чего у меня никогда не будет, и я люблю ее, и я буду драться ради неё, и я умру за неё. А ты… ты - то, что у меня есть сейчас, и завтра, и всегда. И я буду драться рядом с тобой, и я умру за тебя. Нет, я умру, если ты прикажешь мне умереть." Голос Дармана отдается в его теле огнем, и он замечает, что их бедра вновь соприкасаются, только когда Дарман запрокидывает голову и стонет, прерываясь на полуслове: "Оххх, Най. Я хочу тебя. Если… если ты согласишься на меня". Его слова неуклюжи, но Найнер смотрит на него и понимает, что готов согласиться на все, что угодно, и если ради того, чтобы видеть Дармана таким – открытым, и вожделеющим, и уязвимым – нужно будет уживаться с Этань, и отречься от присяги, и участвовать в интригах и делах Скираты, то пусть будет так. Найнер легко целует Дармана в губы, и тот вздрагивает, как от разряда тока, и Найнер успокаивающе гладит его скулы пальцами: "Шшшш, ner vod. Доверься мне". Дарман кивает в ответ, и больше они не произносят ни слова.

Через пятьсот с чем-то дней Верховный канцлер произносит вошедшее в историю: "Исполняйте приказ 66", и 501 легион начинает охоту на джедаев. На одном из мостов Корусканта разворачивается настоящее сражение, и Найнер успевает удивиться тому, как легко джедайка Этань поднимает свой меч на джедаев же, но кто-то из падаванов, которых легион загнал в угол, швыряется вихрем, сотканным из ветра и Силы, и его отбрасывает на феррокритовое основание моста, и какое-то мгновение он совсем не чувствует боли, но уже не успевает удивиться этому. Откуда-то сверху он слышит отчаянное: "Най!", и Дарман падает рядом с ним на колени, пытаясь включить медицинский сканер. Найнер никогда не испытывал такой боли, но даже дикая, рвущая его на части агония не может скрыть того, что он не чувствует своих ног, поэтому он шепчет: "Иди, спасай Этань. Это приказ, солдат", и ободряюще кивает, когда Дарман смотрит на него загнанно.

Дарман успевает встать на ноги и сделать пару шагов по направлению к сражению, а Найнер вдохнуть горящими легкими порцию воздуха, когда Этань встает на пути у лайтсабера, закрывая собой клона. Найнер все еще в агонии, когда джедайка Этань, мать дарова ребенка Этань, глупая, вставшая на пути у лайтсабера Этань падает на мост мертвой. Рот Дармана открыт в беззвучном крике, но из его груди не вырывается не звука, Найнер смотрит на его слезы и думает о том, что отдал бы полгалактики за укол хорошего анальгетика, и оставшуюся половину за то, чтобы Дарман не видел ее смерти. Сквозь биение крови в ушах и собственное прерывистое дыхание он слышит рев LAATов и (ведь он все еще сержант, а значит должен сначала заботиться о своих людях, а только потом о себе) выдыхает, надеясь, что его хрипа хватит, чтобы достучаться до Дармана: "Дар! Дар, ранкор тебя заешь, давай, двигай свою жопу и беги к Скирате. Ну же, Дарман, иди к ним, иначе все будет зря!" – а затем давится кровью, и кашель добавляет боли, он видит черные точки перед глазами, и (нет, солдат, не смей отключаться) последние слова выходят неразборчиво даже для него: "Это приказ, Дар. Не смей здесь умирать!".

Найнер открывает глаза через минуту и первое, что он замечает, это то, что боль стала терпимее. Он видит Дармана, который, сверяясь с медицинским сканером, вкалывает ему кучу инъекций и шепчет беспомощно: "Дар!" Дарман вздрагивает, роняет сканер на землю, поднимает его руку и прижимается к ней щекой. Его лицо залито слезами, но глаза пусты и почти безумны. "Потерпи пару минут, командир, я уже вызвал медицинскую команду". "Дар!" – выдыхает Найнер: "Уходи!" Дарман кивает головой: "Нет. Нет. Я с тобой. Что мне делать, если еще и ты… Нет, я с тобой".

Найнер закрывает глаза и пытается придумать, что им говорить в медцентре, как им потом добраться до Мандалора или хотя бы до Скираты, как сбежать из республиканской, к бешеным гундаркам, из имперской армии, но затем чувствует на своей щеке теплое прикосновение, и слышит шепот:

 - Шшшшш, ner vod. Доверься мне,

и позволяет себе наконец-то потерять сознание.


End file.
